My Keyblade prince
by Princess Rikki chan
Summary: An average girl name Rikki who loves Kingdom Hearts and Disney is about to have her dream come true when she is told that she is a long lost princess with feline-like features. It is Sora's duty to protect her and bring her back to her birth world.
1. 1 A necklace with powers

Hey Riku, Do You have any idea why the king needs to see us? Sora asked, Who knows Sora, Riku answered Back, Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived at Disney Castle where King Mickey and Queen Minnie live along with Donald and Goofy. I wonder if it has anything to do with me. Kairi said very curiously, Why would it have anything to do with you? Sora asked as he faced Kairi, Well, I just started using my keyblade so maybe the king wants to give me some training or something. Kairi said, that could be possible. Riku said,

SORA! Sora turns to see His old traveling companions Donald and Goofy running Towards him. Donald! Goofy! Sora said in surprise. They ran towards each other and shared a group hug. Hi guys, long time no see, Riku said as he walked up to them. Do you guys know why the king wants to see us? Kairi asked, The king said it's a secret. He only wanted to tell you guys, Goofy said, not even the queen knows. Donald Said, I wonder what's up. Sora said,

Sora and the gang arrive at the castles library where King Mickey spends his time when he is not on a journey. Hello your majesty, it's great to see you again. Sora said as he and everyone else bows. Like wise Sora, King Mickey said, So whats up? Sora asked, I have a very important mission for you three. But first, I need you to take this. King Mickey said as he gives Sora a gold necklace with an engraving in the shape of a cats eye and red jewels. This necklace belongs to the princess of a world where everyone is half human and half cat. King Mickey explained. And you want us to return it to her? Riku asked, Yes, let me tell you guys the story behind this necklace. King Mickey said.

When the princess was born, the queen had a terrible dream the night after her birth. The dream showed the the world being swallowed up by the darkness. The queen didn't want the princess to see that happen so she took the princess to a whole other realm instead of another world. Feline people and other creature similar to them do not exist to humans in that realm so she drained every little part of the princesses feline instincts and transferred them into the necklace. The queen gave the necklace to King Mickey and Queen Minnie to hide it until the princesses 18th birthday.

So what happened to the world? Kairi asked, The world was swallowed up by the darkness, but thanks to Sora the world has returned to the way it was. King Mickey explained, So how are we supposed to find the princess? Riku asked, Use the necklace, it will transport you to the realm where the princess is living. Once your there, the necklace will guide you. King Mickey explained, Everyone gathered around Sora who is holding the necklace except for King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. One more thing before you all leave, the princesses name is Rikki. King Mickey said, A light started to glow from the necklace then surrounded Sora, Riku, and Kairi. They disappeared into thin air.

Author's Note  
This is my very first Fan fiction so I hope you all like it so far. In the next chapter, you will get to meet Rikki.


	2. 2 A princess living an ordinary life

MOM, I'M HOME! Rikki yelled as she walked in the door coming home from a long day at school. Hi Rikki, how was your day? Rikki's mother ask as she walked into the kitchen. Boring as usual, Rikki said. Meow! a cat said as it walked up to Rikki. Hi Kelly, Are you hungry? Rikki asked her pet cat. Meow! Kelly responded, Rikki ran upstairs to her room where she feeds Kelly. After Rikki fed Kelly she looked up at her giant Kingdom Hearts poster above her bed. Even on my birthday my life is so boring. Rikki said, Rikki, come downstairs please. Rikki's mother yelled, OK, coming! Rikki said as she went downstairs.

Rikki walked into the Kitchen to see a cake on the table in the shape of Mickey Mouse ears. HAPPY BIRTHDAY RIKKI! Rikki's mother and brother said, A party? thank you so much guys! Rikki said out of happiness. Rikki blew out the candles and made a wish. I wish my life was more exciting. Rikki said to herself. After the party Rikki went back to her room. Before Rikki could do anything, she noticed a strange storm coming. Rikki looked outside her window ans saw a creature appear out of nowhere. HEARTLESS? Rikki asked herself out loud.

Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrived in Rikki world. Looks like we got here just in time. Riku said noticing the Heartless storm. The necklace started to glow again then a gold beam start shooting out of the engraved cats eye. The princess must be around here somewhere. lets follow this beam of light. Sora said, Sora and the others followed the beam of light to the house where Rikki lives. Rikki was standing outside her house being surrounded by the Heartless. One of the Heartless was about to attack Rikki then Sora came to the rescue. Rikki didn't know who it was who saved her. she had her arms covering her face to try to block the attack. Rikki put her arms down to see who saved her. So-Sora? Rikki said in complete shock.

Are you Rikki? Kairi asked. Y-yes, Rikki said still in shock to see her favorite video game characters right in front of her. Are you ok? Sora asked, I'm fine. Rikki said as she finally recovered. I'm Sora, this is Riku and Kairi. Sora said introducing himself and his friends. Nice to meet you guys. Rikki said pretending that she doesn't know anything. This might sound a little strange but we need you to come with us. Sora said, Why me? Rikki asked, You are a princess from whole other world. The people of your kingdom need you to return. Sora explained, Take this, Sora said handing the necklace to Rikki, Rikki hesitated for a second but then decided to take the necklace an put it on.

The necklace started to glow again. This time the light was even brighter then before now that it has reunited with the princess. After the light dimmed, everyone stared at Rikki on shock. She now has cat ears and a tail to match her long ponytail. Rikki's outfit even changed from her school uniform to a princess-like pink dress that went to her knees. Why are you guys staring at me, Rikki asked completely unaware of her new appearance. Rikki walked over to a nearby puddle from the rain. She looked at her reflection and put her hands where her ears are to make sure they are real. So I'm a cat princess? Rikki asked, Yes, now that it is you 18th birthday we have to return you to the world you were born. Sora said.

Rikki's mother walked over to her after hearing the conversation. Mon, is this true? Rikki asked, Yes, I had know idea about this though. All I know is that your not actually my daughter. I was going to wait until you were 20 though. Rikki's mother explained. I'm sure you will make a wonderful princess though. Rikki's mother said, Thank you mom, Rikki said, After Rikki and her mother said their goodbyes and shared a hug, Rikki left with Sora, Riku and Kairi. Before they could use the necklace to transport, a giant Heartless appeared. A light was coming from Rikki's hand. The glow was Rikki's own Keyblade. Sora, Rikki, and the other all attacked the Heartless and was able to save Rikki's world. After the Heartless was gone, Sora, and the others was finally able to transport back to Disney Castle.

AUTHORS NOTE  
I hope you guys like my fan fiction so far. this is something I've been wanting to share for a long time. In the next chapter, You will find out why Rikki can use the keyblade. You will also get see one of the main villains.


	3. 3 Enemies revealed

Rikki, Sora, Riku, and Kairi arrive back at Disney Castle. Welcome back guys, King Mickey said greeting Sora and the others, So you must be Rikki. King Mickey said facing Rikki, Yes, it's an honor to meet you your majesty. Rikki said trying to be more formal, I have a question your majesty. Why can Rikki use the Keyblade? Sora asked, Rikki's birth mother, Queen Risa was able to use the Keyblade. I'm not sure but I think it was past down to Rikki when she was born. King Mickey explained, Sora told me why I was sent to that realm after I was born. What happened to my mother after the world was swallowed up by the darkness? Rikki asked worrying about her birth mother. no one knows. There are a few rumors going around though. One says that her heart was stolen by the Heartless. Others say she just went into hiding and don't know where to look. King Mickey explained,

I have an ideo. While we are looking for Rikki's world, we will look for the queen too. I think that's a great idea Sora. Rikki said inexcitement, I agree, Donald, Goofy, and I will help search for the queen too. AHAHAHAHAHA! Who's there? show yourself! King Mickey demanded in response to the laugh. A portal to the realm of darkness appeared and came out was a person in a black hood. Organization VIII? Sora said in surprise, Cat Princess Rikki, I have come for you. The organization member said to Rikki, Are you the one released those Heartless into both my birth world and my home world? Rikki asked as she held up her keyblade getting ready to attack, Yes, it was me who released the Heartless into your home world. But don't worry, it wasn't me who destroyed your birth world. The organization member answered,

And how do we know if your lying or not Huh? Sora asked not believing the organization member, believe what you want but I'm still going to capture the princess. The organization member said, Not with us around. Sora said, Rikki, get behind us, we'll protect you. Rikku said to Rikki. No way, not gonna happen, This is my problem too so I want to help. besides I need more practice with my Keyblade. Rikki said getting ready to fight, Ok, but be careful. Riku said, I'll be fine. Don't worry about me. Rikki said, Sorry but I have to go. See ya, The organization member said as she disappeared into the darkness.

Well guys, it looks like you guys have a long journey ahead of you. King Mickey said, I guess so, Sora said, Donald, Goofy, and I will take the gummi ship. You guys can travel using Rikki's necklace. King Mickey said, OK, thank you for your help your majesty, Rikki said to King Mickey, Your welcome Rikki, I'm glad I can help. Well you guys better get going. We'll see ya in the next world. King Mickey said before he, Donald, and Goofy left, Sora, Riku, and Kairi gathered around Rikki, the necklace started to glow again and everyone was off to the next world.

AUTHORS NOTE

In the next chapter, Rikki and the others will officially start their journey. Wait till you see what the first world is. I can't wait to show you.


	4. 4 The ice queen

Rikki and the other arrived at the next world only to find a kingdom covered in ice and show. I can't believe the queen did this to her own people. The townsperson said to another person. Lets see if they're talking about queen Risa. Riku said walking over to the two men talking, Excuse me, Are you guys talking about someone known as Queen Risa? Riku asked the two men, No and who are you? One of the men asked, My friends and I are travelers, we're looking for the queen of our friends kingdom. Riku explained, Ahhhhh another monster! The men said in fear when they saw Rikki's ears and tail, No, you have it all wrong. I'm not a monster. Rikki said trying to calm the men down, Liars! One of the men said not believing Rikki, A mob of people surrounded Rikki and the others then chased them out of the kingdom.

Not a very welcoming kingdom are they? Sora said, Sorry guys, Rikki said, What for? Sora asked, It looks like my ears and tail will get you guys in trouble. Rikki said, Hey don't worry about it. Sora said trying to cheer Rikki up, HELP! A voice cried, Rikki and the others run to see where the voice came from. The voice came from a girl who was surrounded by a group of Heartless along with a boy and a reindeer. Let me take care of this one guys. Kairi said getting ready to fight the Heartless, Go for it Kairi. Sora said letting her, After Kairi defeated the Heartless, the girl and her friend walked over to Rikki and the others. Thanks for saving us. The girl said, No problem, I'm Rikki, the girl over here who saved you guys is Kairi, This is Sora, and this is Riku. Rikki said introducing her friends, Nice to meet you all. I'm Anna, This is Kristoff, and the reindeer is Sven. Anna said,

So who is this queen that everyone is talking about? We're looking for the queen from my kingdom. Rikki asked, My older sister Elsa, she has powers of show and ice. She got mad at me when I told her there was a guy I want to marry then she froze the entire kingdom. Anna explained, I don't know any other queen though. sorry, Anna said. It's ok, So I guess the kingdom is scared of Elsa. Right? Rikki asked, Yes, They think she's a monster. Anna said, Would you guys like some help? Sora asked, Sure, we'll take all the help we can get. Anna Said.

On their way to the ice castle in the mountains where Elsa is, They meet a talking snowman that Elsa created. Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs. Olaf said introducing himself, Hi Olaf, I'm Anna, This is Kristoff, Sven, Rikki, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Anna said, Nice to meet you guys. Olaf said, Do you know how to get to Elsa's castle? Anna asked, Yes I do, follow me! Olaf said, They arrive at a the entrance to the ice castle. So much ice, I think I'm going to cry. Kristoff said in amazement looking at Elsa's castle that she created, Go ahead, I won't judge. Anna said, Anna opens the door to the castle then walks in. ELSA! it's me, Anna, Anna yelled out to her sister, A girl walks in the room with blonde hair tied in a braid, and a blue dress.


	5. Love will save the kingdom

Anna, what are you doing here? And who are they? Elsa asked surprised to see her younger sister, this is Kristoff, Sven, Olaf, Rikki, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Anna said introducing her new friends, It's nice to meet you all. But you should all leave. It's not safe to be around me. Elsa said trying to protect Anna from her ice powers, Please your majesty, Arendelle is covered in snow and ice. You need to undo this. Kairi said speaking up for Anna, What? I had know idea. However I can't save Arendelle. After all of these years I still can't controll my powers. Elsa said, Yes you can, we'll find a way to help you. Anna said trying to help her sister. I'm sorry Anna, please go, Elsa said walking away, Elsa, wait, Anna said chasing after Elsa, Come on, Anna need our help. Rikki said before running after the two sisters, Wait up Rikki, Sora said as he and the others followed,

Ice started to form around the sisters. Anna, please leave, I don't want to hurt you. Elsa said as the ice grew more and more, No, not until we talk this out. Anna said determinedly, I have to do something before Elsa freezes Anna's heart. Rikki thought to herself watching the two sisters, Anna started walking towards Elsa. Elsa, please listen, Anna said, Anna, stay back, Elsa Said terrified as the ice grew even more, Anna was about to reach her hand out to touch Elsa. Then When Elsa tried to push Anna away, ice came shooting out of her hand. NOOOOOO ! Rikki yelled as she ran to push Anna out of the way to save her, As a result, Rikki got hit with the ice instead. RIKKI! Sora yelled out as he ran to Rikki. I can't believe it, she saved me. Anna said in surprise at Rikki's actions, It's time for you all to leave. Marshmallow! Elsa yelled out, A giant snowman appeared and chased everyone except for Elsa out of the ice castle.

Come on guys, I know someone who can save Rikki. Kristoff said, on their way to the location Kristoff is leading them to, Rikki finally woke up. Rikki, your OK! Anna said, What were you thinking Rikki? Sora asked worrying about Rikki, I couldn't just stand there and do nothing. Rikki said still trying to pretend that she doesn't know them very well, Well any way, thank you, Anna said thanking Rikki, No problem, Rikki said, Not long after that, Rikki's arm started to freeze. Don't worry Rikki, we're almost there. Rikki, and the others soon arrived at a hideout for trolls. Hey everyone, come on out, Kristoff said to the boulders lying on the ground, This Guy I crazy, Olaf said whispering to Anna, The boulders started to move on their own. The boulders turned out to be the trolls. The Head troll faced Kristoff. Please help our friend. She was hit with ice and now she's freezing. Kristoff said explaining the situation, The head troll walked over to Rikki and looked at her frozen arm. Her heart is frozen. there's nothing I can do. If it was her head, I would have no problem. However, there is one way to save her. An act of true love, The head troll explained,

Sora waked over to Rikki. Rikki, I know we haven't known each other for long but please let me be the one to save you. Sora said volunteering to help Rikki, Rikki looked at Sora in Surprise. Sora pulled Rikki into a hug. Rikki didn't hug back, not only because her arm was frozen, it was also because she was in total shock. Rikki's arm was healed along with her heart. AWWWW the trolls said watching the moment between Sora and Rikki, Wait a second, love must be the key to unthawing Elsa's ice.

AUTHORS NOTE  
I hope you guys liked this chapter. In the next chapter, I'll will finish up the Frozen world part of this story.


	6. The prince's true self

What should we do now? Rikki asked, Let's head back to Arendelle to tell the others how we can save the kingdom. Anna said, Do you really think they will listen? They chased us out as soon as they saw Rikki's cat ears. Riku said, Well we can't go back to the ice castle. That giant snowman is probably guarding the door. Kristoff said, You guys will get to meet Prince Hans. He is my future husband. Anna said, Oh, you mean the guy you only known for one day? Kristoff said teasing Anna, No offense Anna but you shouldn't get married to someone you just met. I'd wait for the right guy to come around. Rikki said, So what's going on with you and Sora? Anna asked, Rikki and sora didn't say a word. But their faces started turning red. Ok, ether your blushing or your cold. Olaf said,

Anna and the others arrived back in Arendelle. Anna! A voice yelled out, Hans! Anna yelled out in return, the couple ran into each others arms. What happen? Where is your sister? Hans asked, She created an ice castle in the mountains. But I know how to break this curse on Arendelle. Anna explained, Really? How? Hans asked, Love is what unthaws Elsa's ice. Anna explained, Oh Anna, poor, sweet, naive Anna, Did you really think I actually TRUELY love you? Hans asked, Hans, what are you saying? Anna asked, I only wanted to marry you so I can rule both kingdoms. But now that we all know your sisters secret, I don't need you anymore, I can make this entire kingdom turn against you, your sister, and your friends. Hans explained, That's low, guys get ready to fight this jerk. Riku Said, The darkness started to take over Hans's heart. Bring it on! Hans said,

While Rikki and the others were fighting Hans, Elsa heard screaming coming from Arendelle. She was worried that something might have happened to Anna so she left her ice castle and head back to the kingdom. After Rikki and the others defeated Hans, Elsa arrived back in Arendelle. The sisters were reunited. Elsa, I know how to break the curse on the kingdom. It's love, Anna explained, Love? It all make sense now. Elsa said, All of the snow and ice covering Arendelle Started to melt. So this is what summer feels like. Olaf said in excitement before he started to melt along with the rest of the snow. Elsa used her powers to create a mini snow cloud to keep Olaf Alive.

Well Rikki, we better go. Sora said, You guys are leaving already? Anna asked, Yeah, we originally came here looking for my birth mother. Rikki said, Well, we hope you find her. Good luck on your journey. Elsa said, Buy guys, see ya soon! Olaf said, Hey Anna, I hope you find you true love soon. Rikki said, Thank you Rikki, Anna said, Sora and the others gathered around Rikki to transport to the next world.

AUTHORS NOTE  
I hope guys like my story so far. In the next chapter, Rikki and the others will arrive at the next world.


	7. A villain's past

Rikki and the others arrived at the next world. This world seems to be a lot more peaceful than Arendelle was. Kairi said, Not long after Kairi said that, Every single person in the kingdom ran for cover. Rikki and the others looked around to see what caused everyone to act like this. In the sky, a large group of strange creatures with huge bird-like wings were charging towards the castle. The person leading them was very familiar face. It was Maleficent. Maleficent noticed Sora, Riku, and Kairi and transported to them. Well well well, if it isn't Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Nice to see you again. Maleficent said, What are you up to now Maleficent? Sora asked, Oh don't worry, I'm done trying to turn the world to darkness. I put that job in the hands of a dear friend of mine. She's the one you really have to worry about. Now I am planning on getting my revenge on a certain king living in that castle. Maleficent said,

The three good fairies flew down to Rikki and the other. Everyone follow us, Flora said, Sora, Rikki, Riku, and Kairi got away from Maleficent. Everyone ran into the castle for safety. Princess Aurora greeted Rikki and the other. Welcome to our world everyone. Aurora said, Now that your in our world I think it's time you all know the truth behind Maleficent's evil intentions. Flora said, Maleficent was a fairy herself with very large and beautiful wings. When she was young, She fell in love with King Stephan. But to Become king, King Stephan betrayed Maleficent. He was ordered to kill Maleficent but because he still had feeling for Her. he decided to cut off her wings. Marryweather explained,

So is that why she is after the castle? Kairi asked, Yes, She tried to take revenge before but failed. She put Aurora in an eternal sleep but thanks to the prince she was woken up. After that attempt failed the heartless started to take over her heart and make it even darker. Fauna said, She was a very nice person before she lost her wings. Flora said, Is there anyway we can help while we're here? Sora asked, Aurora's father, King Stephan has looked himself in his room and refuses to come out and face Maleficent himself. We think that the heartless is starting to get to him. Marryweather explained, Can you guys try to talk to him for us? please, Aurora asked kindly, Sure, We'll see what we can do to for you guys. Rikki said,

I have a question before we do go. Have you guys met the queen of the feline people? Rikki asked remembering her mission, I'm sorry but we haven't. Flora said, oh ok, Thanks anyway. Rikki said disappointed that she hasn't found her birth mother yet, Rikki and the other go up to King Stephan's room then knocked on the door. WHO'S THERE? GO AWAY! a voice yelled out, Father it's me Aurora. And some of my friends. Aurora said trying to calm her father down, The door slowly opened. Rikki and the other walked in and saw King Stephan surrounded by the darkness.


	8. Wings

Princess Aurora was not sure what has happened to her father. Daddy, are you alright? Aurora asked concerned for her father, Aurora, stay back, you father is now under the Heartlesses control. Sora said trying to get the princess out of harms way, Hanging on the window behind King Stephan was a pair of giant bird-like wings. Those must be Maleficen's wings. Rikki said remembering the story of how Maleficent turned evil, The wings were covered by the darkness just like king Stephan.

The wings floated off the window and attached themselves to King Stephan. What are we going to do? We can't fly! Rikki said, Rikki's Keyblade started to glow. The Keyblade took on the form of a whip. As soon as King Stephan tried to fly away, Rikki rapped her whip around one of the wings to stop King Stephan from going anywhere. While Rikki was busy trying not to let the king escape, Maleficent appeared out of nowhere. Well, I knew this would happen someday. King Stephan's heart now belongs to the Heartless. Maleficent said very pleased that she is getting her revenge on the king after all those years.

Princess Rikki, release him so I can at last reunite with my wings. Maleficent said, Rikki agreed then let go of the wings. The wings free themselves from King Stephan and reunite with Maleficent. King Stephan drew his sword to get ready to attack Maleficent before she takes flight. Rikki and the others drew their Keyblade to stop the king. Sora and the king charged at each other then got into a sword fight. While Sora was fighting King Stephan, a group of Heartless appeared. Rikki, Riku, and Kairi fought the Heartless.

During the battle, Princess Aurora helped Maleficent escape. Why did you help me after everything I've done to you? Maleficent asked, I know that deep down, your still a good person. You were just influenced by the Heartless. Aurora said, Oh, I see, So your not afraid of me? Maleficent asked, Theres nothing to be afraid of. Aurora said, So, shall we go help Sora and the others? Maleficent asked, Aurora nodded in agreement. Maleficent and Aurora went back inside the castle to find that the Heartless are gone but King Stephan was still surrounded by the darkness. Sora, allow me to finish this. Maleficent said as she expanded her wings, ok, Sora agreed, Princess Rikki, I need your assistance. Your Keyblade has the power to cure a heart that has been tainted by darkness. Maleficent explained,

Maleficent took flight then charged after King Stephan. As Maleficent charged, Rikki jumped on top of Melicent's back. King Stephan was getting ready to attack again then Rikki jumped off of Maleficent's back and attacked King Stephan with one blow. The Darkness in the kings heart faded. King Stephan has returned to the way he originally was. Daddy! Princess Aurora cried out in happiness. Princess Aurora and King Stephan shared a heartfelt father-daughter moment. Thank you all so much for saving me and my Daughter. King Stephan said showing his gratitude,

AUTHORS NOTE  
Sorry for not updating in a while. In the next chapter, I'll end the Maleficent part of the story. For those of you who have not seen the Maleficent movie and want to see it, Sorry if I spoiled some of it for you.


	9. Enemies and friends

After Rikki and the others helped save Princess Aurora's kingdom, Maleficent who was once an enemy, is now a friend. Aurora's and Maleficent's kingdoms are no longer at war. Maleficent gave up her crown and returned to her old self. Sora, before you all leave there is something very important I must tell you. You should know the name of my old friend who is now trying to control the worlds. Her name is Saxri. Maleficent explained, Saxri, got it, Sora said, Saxri travels in the same black coat as the members of Organization VIII. Maleficent said, Hey Sora, do you think Saxri was the one we met at Disney Castle? Rikki asked, hmmm could be possible. Sora answered,

So, you have met her? Well, just to warn you, she is a strong enemy. She will do what ever it takes to get what she wants. Maleficent explained, a dark portal appeared out of nowhere. A figure dressed in all black walked out of the portal. Hello Maleficent, I see you have returned to your old self. Saxri said, hello Saxri, I am done trying to plunge the worlds into darkness. That is all in the past. Maleficent said, oh i see, well I didn't come here to chat. I came to get what I was looking for. Saxri said as she snapped her fingers, Both Kairi and Rikki was trapped in a dark portal that was pulling them in. RIKKI! KAIRI! Riku and Sora yelled as they ran to their rescue,

Sora and Riku managed to pull them out but while everyone was distracted, Saxri disappeared and kidnapped Princess Aurora. Not again! Why is she kidnapping the princesses of heart again? And what does she want with Rikki? Sora asked, There is another door to the darkness that only very few people have known about including Saxri and myself. I didn't use it because it takes a lot more pure hearts to open it. It would have taken longer to complete our goal. Plus door it's self is not easy to find. I'm not sure how Saxri managed to find it but if this door opens, it will be the end for all worlds and everyone living in them. Maleficent explained,

So she need more princesses to one this door? Sora asked, that is correct, this door needs 13 princesses to open it. Maleficent said, Well Rikki, I guess we have another mission. Find your birth mother, Find the door, Save the kiddnapped princesses, and take you home to your birth world. Sora said, Best of luck to you all on your Journey. Please bring Princess Aurora back safely. Maleficent said, You can count on us. Rikku said, After Rikki and the others said farewell to Maleficent, they once again used Rikki's necklace to travel to the next world.

AUTHORS NOTE  
I hope you guys like this chapter.


	10. A hairy situation

Rikki and the others arrived at the next world. I wonder where we're at now. Rikki said, Before anyone could say anything Elsa, A man being chased by a horse was coming towards them. WATCH OUT! The man yelled as he was running for his life. Rikki and the others started running in the same direction as the man. They all stopped when they found a hidden area in the forest to hide for the time being. Why was that horse chasing you? Kairi asked, trust me, you don't want to know. Hi I'm Flynn, Flynn Rider, Flynn introduced himself as if he was someone important, Nice to meet you Flynn. I'm Sora, this is Riku, Kairi, and Princess Rikki. We came here looking for someone very important to Rikki. Sora said, We are looking for my birth mother who is also the queen of my country. Rikki explained, I'm not sure if I can help you guys but there has been a strange rumor going around our kingdom that a mysterious figure in a black hood has been causing trouble. Flynn said, what kind of trouble? Riku asked, I hear this person can make strange creatures appear out of the shadows and attack people. I also heard that this person is also looking for our long lost princess.

Hey Sora, do you think it could be Saxri? Kairi asked, You know this person? Flynn asked, We think we do but don't worry, we're not on her side. Sora said, Well, that's a relief. So who is Saxri? Flynn asked, She is going around kingdoms kidnapping princesses. Riku said, let's hope our missing princess stays missing until she leaves. Flynn said, the horse that chased Flynn returned to look for him. Rikki looked around for a better place to hide and noticed a large tower. Hey guys, let's hide in that tower. Rikki said quietly so the horse wouldn't hear, Rikki climbed up first then she used her whip to help the others. Thanks Princess, Flynn said formally, You don't have to be so formal Flynn. Just call me Rikki. Rikki said, WHO'S THERE? A voice yelled out. A young girl with blonde hair that was longer then everyone in the room combined walked towards Rikki and the others with a frying pan. Who are you people and how did you find this place? The girl said with an angry tone, Flynn walks up to the girl and tries to explain what happened. Before he could say anything, the girl smacked him with the frying pan and knocked him out. Please Miss, he was only trying to explain what happened. Sora said trying to calm the girl down, I don't believe any of you people. My mother told me to never trust anyone. Just admit it. You people want my hair. The girl said, Rikki and the others exchanged looks. Uhhhh, why would we want your hair? Kairi asked in confusion, don't play dumb with me. You all know my hair has magic powers right? The girl said, WHAT? Rikki and the others said,

The girl was finally starting to believe Rikki and the others. So, your not after me or my hair? The girl asked, no, of course not, we were being chased by a horse and needed a place to hide until he leaves. Sora explained, I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding. My mother alway tells me not to trust others because they will just use me for my hair. The girl said feeling sorry for how she treated Rikki and the others, it's ok, we're not mad. Rikki said, well that's good, I'm Rapunzel, the girl said introducing herself, Nice to meet you, I'm Rikki, this is Sora, Riku, Kairi, and the guy lying on the floor is Flynn. Rikki said introducing everyone to Rapunzel, Nice to meet you all, sorry about knocking him out. Rapunzel said, It's no problem, I've taken harder hits than that. Flynn said waking up.

Hey Rapunzel, what's this? Rikki asked looking up at a wall with a drawing on it of what appears to be Rapunzel watching some sort of floating lights. Every year on my birthday, these strange lights appear in the sky. Rapunzel explained, your probably talking about the lanterns that the king and queen set off every year for their missing princess. Flynn said, they're lanterns? I asked my mother about them and she said they were stars. Rapunzel said, RAPUNZEL! A voice called out, OH NO, it's mother, she can't know your here. Hurry and hide, Rapunzel said, everyone ran and hide until Rapunzel's mother left.

Coming mother, Rapunzel said as he used her long hair to pull her up to the top of the tower. So Rapunzel, is there anything you would like for your birthday? Gothel asked, Well, this year for my birthday, I would like to go outside the tower and watch the Uhhhh stars. Rapunzel said hoping her mother will allow, Rapunzel, you know your not allow to leave this tower. Ever, Gothel said, Please mother, I'm almost 16. I can handle myself. Rapunzel said trying to convince her mother, We are done discussing this. Gothel said trying to avoid the topic, ok, Rapunzel said putting her head down, Now, is there anything else you would like for your birthday? Gothel asked, more paint, Like the kind you got me from your last trip. Rapunzel said still disappointed, very wel, I'll be back in three days. Gothel said. Ok, I love you, Rapunzel said, I love you most, Gothel said in return, Gothel then left the tower.

AUTHORS NOTE  
Hey guys, sorry for not updating in a while. I had a little writers block and couldn't think of which world I should do next. :)


	11. A sky covered in lights

After Gothel left, everyone came out of their hiding spots. So that was your mother? Sora said with a confused face, Yeah that's her. Rapunzel said with a disappointed tone in her voice, Your mother is gone for three days right? how far is the kingdom from here? Riku asked, Only a day. Why? Flynn asked, How about we take Rapunzel to the kingdom for a day then bring her back before her mother comes home? Riku said, One problem, we don't know our way around here. Kairi said, Hey Flynn, can you help us out? Riku asked, Sorry but the kingdom and I are not getting along at the moment so no. Flynn said, But we need to get to kingdom. Not just for Rapunzel but we need to look for Rikki's mother. Sora said,

Let me handle this guys. Rapunzel said as she walked up to Flynn with her frying pan, Flynn, If you don't take us, you will never see your bag again. Rapunzel said with a smirk, Flynn started to feel for his bag only to find he wasn't wearing it anymore. What did you do with it? Flynn asked, Pascal hid it while you were out cold. Rapunzel said still smirking, Sorry to interrupt but who is Pascal? Kairi asked, He is my lizard friend. He has been my only friend in this tower. Rapunzel said, Flynn gave up on looking for his bag. OK, I guess I'll take you to see the lanterns. Flynn said, Really? Woohoo! Rapunzel said in excitement,

After everyone left the tower, they stopped at the entrance of the hidden area of the forest to see if the palace horse was still there. Since the horse was chasing after Flynn, Sora and the others decided that he should go first. Rikki pushed Flynn outside of the hidden area then the horse started chasing him again. The horse had Flynn cornered then Rapunzel ran in front of Flynn to stop the horse from charging at him. The horse stopped as soon as he saw her. Awwww your the one giving him trouble? He don't seem that scary. Rapunzel said. Don't trust him Rapunzel. Flynn said. What's your name? Maximus? Rapunzel said ignoring Flynn. I can't believe this is the same horse that was chasing you a minute ago. Sora said jokingly to Flynn referring to Maximus the horse who is now acting like I giant puppy around Rapunzel. Now promise me you will not chase Flynn anymore. Got it? Rapunzel said, Maximus shook his head to say yes.

On their way to the kingdom, Rikki and the others met a few men who looked to be dangerous but were actually pretty nice guys. They ran into some trouble with some Heartless and some enemies from this world but still managed to get to the kingdom in time to see the lanterns and get Rapunzel back to the tower before her mother comes home. Everyone in the kingdom was getting ready for tonight. There were stands selling lanterns. So why do they always pick this day every year to do this? Rapunzel asked, Today is the kingdoms long lost princesses birthday. Flynn answered, Her birthday is th same as mine? WOW! Rapunzel said, Rikki and the others each bought their own lanterns for tonight then sent the rest of the day until dark at the festival.

When it was finally time for the lanterns to be lit, Rikki and the others went to lake for a good view. Flynn and Rapunzel took a boat out on the lake while Rikki and the others stayed behind. Once the king and queen let their lantern go, the rest if the kingdom did the same. Then night sky was lit up by thousands of lanterns floating in the air. While Rikki and the others were watching the lanterns, Sora who was standing next to Rikki grabbed her hand without realizing it. Rikki gave Sora a weird look then he quickly let go. No one knew that Rikki and the others were being watched. Gothel who was supposed to be gone for three days had returned early. Gothel found Flynn's bag that Rapunzel had hid from him. Gothel looked inside the bag to findable Tiara. The Tiara that belongs to the kingdoms long lost princess.


	12. The princesses sacrifice for love

After Flynn and Rapunzel returned from their boat ride, Gothel appeared with a smirk on here face. Mother, what are you doing here? Rapunzel said surprised, I went back to the tower to get something and found you were gone. So I came to bring you back and to return this to that wanted thief. Gothel said loud enough so Flynn can hear as she held up the bag with the tiara inside. MY BAG! Flynn said happy to see his bag, See Rapunzel? He only brought you here so he can have this Tiara. Gothel said pulling out the tiara for everyone to see. No! That is not true. At first that's what I had planned but now after spending time with Rapunzel I realized I don't want to be a thief anymore. Flynn said, Aww how sweet, come Rapunzel! Let's go find a place where no one will find us. Gothel said grabbing Rapunzel's arm then dragging her.

I have to get Rapunzel back. Flynn said before he started running after them. No don't do it! Gothel may be mean but she is still Rapunzel's mother. Sora said stopping Flynn. I don't think that will be a problem. Kairi said holding the Tiara. Why's that Kairi? Rikki asked. There is a pattern on this tiara in the shape of the sun. I've seen this pattern a few times while we are here. One was in Rapunzel's room in the tower. The others were at the festival. I think Rapunzel is the Princess. Kairi said. So Gothel is the one who kidnapped the Princess? Flynn Asked. I looks that way. Here Flynn, take this with you. Kairi said giving the Tiara to Flynn. Before Flynn or anyone could go after Gothel and Rapunzel, a group of Heartless appeared. Go Flynn! We can take them. Rikki said. While Rikki, Sora, Riku, and Kairi was busy getting rid of the Heartless, Flynn and Maximus went after Gothel.

Flynn and Maximus Finally caught up to Rapunzel and Gothel outside the gates to the kingdom. Stop Right there Gothel. I know your little secret. Flynn said. Gothel turned to face Flynn. And what is that? Gothel asked with a smirk. You kidnapped Rapunzel when she was young for her powers. Or should I say the Princesses powers. Flynn said holding out the Tiara. Oh please! That doesn't prove anything. Gothel said. It's not the Tiara. It's the Sun on it. It is the same one that is in your Tower. Flynn said. Both Rapunzel and Gothel looked at Flynn with a surprised look. So I'm the long lost princess? Rapunzel asked. Don't listen to him Rapunzel. Come with me. Gothel said. NO! Rapunzel said finally managed to escape from Gothel's grasp. Rapunzel quickly ran to Flynn and Maximus then grabbed a dagger and held it behind her head getting ready to cut her hair.

Mother! Or should I say Gothel, I'm not letting you use my powers anymore. Rapunzel said. Rapunzel, don't do it! Flynn said trying to stop her. I have to do this. It's the only way I can get rid of her. Rapunzel said before she used the dagger to cut off all of her long golden magical hair. Rapunzel's hair turn brown and no longer has any powers. No! What have you done! Gothel said losing her youthful looks then ran off. Rikki, Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally met up with Flynn and Rapunzel. Whoa! What happened to your hair Rapunzel? Sora asked. I had to cut it. It was the only way to stop Gothel. Rapunzel said. But now you can't use your powers. Flynn said. You are more important to me then magic. Rapunzel said.

While Rikki and the others were walking back to the castle, they were unaware they were being watched. Well, I guess the king and queen's plan final,y worked. Right Rapunzel? Rikki asked before she turned around to find that Rapunzel was gone. Where did she go? Flynn asked. I think Saxri found her. Riku said. Don't worry Flynn, we'll find her. Sora said to Flynn who was starting to panic. Thank you guys, when you see her, tell her my real name is Eugene. Eugene said. Promise! Sora said. Rikki walked up to Maximus. No fighting with Eugene. Promise? Rikki asked. Maximus shock his head to say yes. Bye Eugene, Rikki said before using her necklace to send her, Sora, Riku, and Kairi to the next world.


	13. Alien invasion

Rikki and the others arrived in the next world. This time they landed on what looks like a tropical island. Not long after their arrival, a small blue creature came running past. Hey that was Stitch! Sora said recognizing him. You know that thing? Riku asked. Yeah, he helped me a few times on our last journey. Sora explained. Lets go after him. Rikki said with excitement. While Rikki was growing up in the normal world, Stitch was one of her favorites characters. Everyone agreed to Rikki's suggestion then went after the little blue alien.

They finally caught up to Stitch on a nearby beach. Hi Stitch! Long time no see! Sora said. SORA! Stitch said jumping on top of Sora knocking him of his feet and licking his face like a puppy. Rikki and the other giggled at Stitch's reaction to seeing his old friend. Stitch! hurry up! A voice called out. A young girl walked up to Stitch who was wearing a red dress. Oh, are you a friend of Stitch? Kairi asked. Yeah, I'm Lilo. You know Stitch two? Cool! Lilo said excited. Yeah, Stitch helped me out on my last journey. Sora said. So anyway, I'm Rikki, this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Rikki said. Nice to meet you. And I love your ears an tail. Lilo said to Rikki. Aww thanks. Your the first to say that. On our journey. Rikki said touching her cat ears.

So, are you guys here on vacation? Lilo asked. No, we came here to look for someone. Have you seen anyone else who also has cat ears and a tail? Kairi asked. Nope, if you guys need any help just ask. Lilo said while Stitch nodded. Thanks, we will. Rikki said. After that, a strange monster comes running past. Whoa! was that a heartless? Sora asked then ran after it with Riku and Kairi. NO WAIT! Rikki and Lilo yelled out knowing it wasn't a heartless but an alien like Stitch. Rikki, Stitch, and Lilo ran after Sora, Riku, and Kairi to stop them from hurting it.

Everyone caught up to the alien to find it is causing trouble. Sora! Stop! That's not a heartless. Its an alien like stitch. Rikki said trying to stop Sora from attacking. Sora, Riku, and Kairi put their keyblades down. But it's destroying everything. Kairi said. Don't worry, Stitch can take care of it. Lilo said. Stitch ran after the alien to attack it. Still... Something weird is going on. I thought this one already turned good. Lilo said thinking. What do you mean turn good? Sora asked. It's our mission to turn all of the aliens who are like Stitch from good to bad and to find its one true place where it belongs. Lilo explained.

Oh, I see, so you thought this one already turned good? Sora asked. Yeah, I wonder what happened. By the Way, We have names for all of them. This one is Kicks. Lilo said. Hmmm maybe we can help you find out. Rikki said. Really? Thanks! Lilo said happily. Kicks easily threw Stitch off. Lilo! That's not normal Kicks. Stitch said. Lilo and the others looked over at the alien to see it was surrounded by dark powers. Don't worry, leave this to us. Riku said. Rikki and the others who have keyblades ran up to the possessed alien and attacked it The Darkness in Kicks vanished turning him back to himself.


	14. Angel

Hmm I wonder if any of the others are like this. Lilo said. Lets split up. Some of us will go look for the cause of this and the others will take care of the aliens. Rikki said. Good idea, Riku said then the gang split into groups. Sora, Riku, and Kairi went to look for the cause of the experiments turning evil again while Rikki went with Lilo and Stitch to help turn the aliens back to good. So far, they came across four other experiments who have gone back to their evil ways but Stitch and Rikki stopped them easily.

Rikki, Lilo, and Stitch found a alien spaceship back in the woods. Let's check it out. Rikki said. They walked in to see more experiments in tubes The door closed behind them. The one who closed the door was Angel who is Stitch's girlfriend. That explains what happened to the experiments. Lilo said. Stitch ran up to her but stopped when he noticed there was something different about her. She was being controlled by the darkness.

Angel? Stitch asked. Angel snapped her fingers which opened the tubes letting the experiments out. Angel commanded them to attack Stitch. We need to do something Lilo! Rikki said running up in front of Stitch then summoned her keyblade. While Rikki and Stitch tried to fight off the experiments, Lilo tried to come up with a way to turn Angel back to her old self. Lilo found a cd with a recording of Angel's song. Stitch! Help me hook up the speakers. Lilo yelled out. Angel tried to get to the speakers before Stitch to stop him but Angel doesn't have the speed like Stitch.

After Stitch hooked up the speakers, Lilo played Angel's song backwards. The speakers amplified the sound and broke the Heartless spell easily. All of the experiments including Angel turned back to normal. Stitch and Angel reunited with a hug. Let's get out of here! Rikki said. Sora caught up with them soon afterwards. We found the Heartless. Sora said. Rikki nodded then started running. Where's Riku and Kairi? Rikki asked. They're trying to hold it off until we get there. Sora said.

When they got there, Riku and Kairi was battling a giant Heartless that looks like a sea monster. Stitch and the experiments agreed to help defeat it. The Heartless used it's tentacles to pick up Rikki and Angel. Hey! Let us go! Rikki yelled struggling to get out. Sora and Stitch tried to save them but the Heartless got ahold of him as well as Riku and Kairi. Stitch was too fast for the tentacles. The Heartless eventually tied it's own tentacles In a knot trying to catch Stitch. Stitch then chopped the tentacles holding everyone setting them free.


	15. Old and new friends

You ok Rikki? Sora asked. Rikki nodded then summoned her Keyblade again. Soon it became an all out battle between the Keyblade warriors and aliens VS the giant Heartless. The experiments who helped are Kicks, Slushy, Angel, and Sparky. The rest of the experiments that were saved went home. This Heartless is very tough to beat. Everytime someone attacked one of its tentacles, it would regenerate.

What should we do? Kairi asked. Suddenly, Angel started singing her song backwards. The Keyblade warriors put down their guard when they noticed the Heartless isn't attacking anymore. How is it possible? Rikki asked. Don't be fooled. Angel, stop singing for a moment. Riku said. Angel did what Riku told her and stopped. As soon as she stopped singing, the Heartless attacked again. I knew it wouldn't last. Angel, keep singing until we can find its weakness. Riku said. Angel started singing again.

Rikki turned her keyblade into a whip and tied up the Heartless. Rikki pulled hard and made the Heartless fall to it's side revealing it's Heartless mark underneath. Sora, Stitch, and the experiments charged towards it and attacked. The Heartless was defeated. Stitch, Lilo, Angel, and the other experiments reunited now that everything is back to way it should be. Well, I guess we're done here. Riku said.

Stitch walked up to Rikki and held out a star made of seashells. Is this for me? Rikki asked. Stitch nodded his head to say yes. Hey that looks like the charm I made. Kairi said pulling hers out if her pocket. Where did you learn how to make one Stitch? Sora asked. A friend showed me. Stitch said trying to talk.

Rikki knew exactly what Stitch was saying but still pretended to not know anything about Aqua, Ven, and Terra. I'm sure your friend would be proud. It looks great. Rikki said. Rikki gave Stitch and Angel a hug. After saying goodbye, Rikki and the others used the necklace to move on to the next world.

Author'sNote  
Sorry this chapter was really short and late. I had some major writer's block with this one. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Which world should I do next?


	16. Off To Neverland

Rikki and her friends arrived in the next world. This world feels familiar. Sora said looking around. Both Kairi and Riku nodded in agreement. Rikki knew exactly where they were. It was Neverland. Since Sora and his friends only visited Captain Hook's ship, it's no surprise that they don't recognize this world right away. This place is Neverland. Rikki said. Really? I guess we never did visit the island. Just Captain Hook's ship. Sora said. Hey how did you know Rikki? Kairi asked. I've... uh.. read about this place. Back home, if your a child at heart, then you would probably dream of coming here. Rikki said. So you know alot about this place? Sora asked. I'm no expert but I know the story if Peter Pan pretty well. Rikki said.

Speaking of Peter, I wonder how he's doing. Sora said. I hope he doesn't mistake me for a pirate after what happened the last time we were here. Riku said referring back when he used dark powers. Rikki heard screaming and saw some of the lost boys being chased by a Heartless. They need our help. Rikki said. Sora and the others ran over to protect the boys. You guys better go hide. Kairi said. The boys did as told and ran into some bushes. Rikki and the others easily defeated the Heartless without breaking a sweat.

The boys came out of hiding. Thanks guys, we owe ya one. One of the boys said. Don't worry about it. We're just glad you guys are ok. Rikki said. Hey, what's with the cat ears? One of the boys asked. I'm... uhhh... hoping to become the first ever lost girl. Rikki said. Cool! We never had a lost girl before. What's your name? One of the boys asked. I'm Rikki, this is Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Rikki said introducing her and her friends. Huh! Peter told us about a guy he met once name Sora. Are you the same guy? One of the boys asked. Yep, that's me! Sora said. You guys should go talk to Peter. Follow us! One of the lost boys said. Rikki and the others decided to follow them to their hide out.

Hey Rikki, why did you tell them you want to be a lost girl? Kairi whispered so the boys wouldn't hear. I thought it would be a good idea not to tell them that they're real cat ears so they don't think I'm a monster or something. Rikki whispered. Huh, I didn't even think of that. Great idea. Kairi whispered. When they got to Peter's hideout, the boys was surprised to see that their place was messier then it usually is. Hey Peter! Are you here? One of the boys yelled. One second guys! A voice yelled back.

A boy flew over to them in a green outfit. Hi guys! What's up? Peter asked. We have some visitors. One of the boys said. Peter looked over at Sora. Hey, you look like an old friend of mine. His name was Sora. Peter said. Peter! It is me! Sora said. Peter's eyes widen. Hey Sora! Long time no see. Peter said. Yeah, same here. Sora said. I see you brought some new friends. Peter said looking over at Rikki and the others. This is Rikki, and you remember Riku and Kairi right? Sora said. Yeah, I remember. Your not working with pirates anymore are you? Peter asked glaring at Riku. Don't worry, I don't want anything to do with pirates, Heartless, or darkness anymore. Riku said. Thats great to hear. Peter said.

Hey Peter! What happened in here? One of the lost boys asked. Oh yeah! I forgot, have you guys seen Tink anywhere? I can't find her. Peter asked. Oh no! Tinkerbell is missing? One of the lost boys asked. Rikki's eyes grew big. Tink was always one of her favorite fairytale characters. Can we help look for her? Rikki asked. Sure, we're gonna need all the help we can get. Peter said.


	17. Pixienapped

Peter and the others left the hideout to start searching for Tinker Bell. Meanwhile, Tink was a prisoner on Captain Hook's ship. Mr Smee! Have you found Peter Pan yet? Hook asked. Why no captain. Smee said. Well keep your eyes peeled. We have his little pixie friend so he will fly here eventually looking for her. Hook said. Aye Captain! Smee said.

Any idea where Tink might be? Sora asked. I think I have pretty good idea. I uh.. saw a pirate ship earlier. Maybe she was kidnapped by one. Rikki said. She knew Captain Hook is most likely the one to kidnap Tinkerbell but didn't want to say too much. Good idea Rikki! You make a great lost boy. Er.. I mean Girl. Peter said. Thanks, let's go! Rikki said then started running toward the ship.

Smee saw them coming so he commanded the crew to fire the cannon. Peter saw it coming and told everyone to move out of the way. I guess he was ready for us. Riku said. The fastest way to get there is by flying but we don't have Tink. I do have an emergency stash of pixie dust but I only have enough for one person. Peter said. I'll use it. And I can carry Rikki. Sora said. Peter nods then sprinkled the pixie dust on Sora. Sora started floating in the air. He grabbed Rikki's hand and followed Peter to the ship.

Peter had an idea to sneak up behind Hook. Smee! What happened? Don't tell me you lost them. Hook asked. Sorry Captain, it's like all of them flew away. Smee said. Impossible, we have their little friend Tinkerbell. No Tinkerbell, no Pixie Dust, no pixie dust, no flying. So don't tell me they flew away. Hook said getting mad. While Hook was yelling at Smee, Peter quickly swooped in behind Hook and took Tinkerbell's glass cage right out of his hand without him knowing it. It took him a few seconds to notice then looked up and saw Peter, Sora, and Rikki. Nice try you old cod fish. Peter said then set Tink free.

While Peter and Hook were in the middle of a sword fight, Rikki and Sora was fighting the crew. Soon the crew was getting the upper hand and surrounded Rikki. She was forced to walk the plank. Luckily, Tink flew over Rikki and sprinkled pixie dust. Rikki knew what she had to do. She turned around and looked down. The Crocodile that Hook fears was swimming right underneath Rikki. Captain Hook heard the ticking. Smee! Get rid of that crocodile! Hook demanded while he was still sword fighting. Rikki took a deep breath then closed her eyes and jumped off knowing and believing she will fly. No matter how scary the moment was.

Just before Rikki was close to the crocodile, the pixie dust kicked in. When Rikki opened her eyes, she realized she was flying. Everyone on the ship looked up and watched Rikki. I'm actually flying! Rikki said excited. It was a secret dream of hers to use the pixie dust to fly. Once Rikki got used to the feel of it, she made her Keyblade turn into a whip. Rikki flew over to Captain Hook, tied him up, then dragged him overboard. Rikki landed back on her feet then watched and laughed as Hook was being chased by the Crocodile. Great work Rikki! You are now officially the first ever lost girl! Peter said. Thanks Peter! Rikki said.

Peter, Sora, and Rikki flew back to the island where Riku and Kairi was waiting. I see we missed out on all of the fun. Riku joked. Yeah! Sorry about that! Sora said scratching the back of his head. Did you guys save Tinkerbell? Kairi asked. Tink flew over to Riku and Kairi. However, Tink recognized Riku from the first time he came to Neverland. She flew back to Peter. Don't worry Tink. Riku's on our side now. Peter said. So what should we do now? Kairi asked. I guess we should probably move on. There's no way my birth mother would be here. Rikki said. You guys are leaving? Peter asked. Yeah, sorry we can't stay longer. Rikki said. It's no big deal. Next time you visit, Tink can teach you how to be real lost girl. Peter said. Being the jealous fairy that she is, Tink crossed her arms and turned her back to Peter. I guess we better go before she explodes. Riku teased.

Before Rikki could use her necklace to jump to the next world, another fairy with black hair wearing all purple quickly flew up to them. Who's this? Sora asked. This is Tink's friend Vidia. What's up Vidia? Peter asked. Vidia explained to Peter that something bad was happening. Since most people can only hear bells when fairies talk, Rikki and the others couldn't understand her. Rikki didn't even care right now that she couldn't understand Vidia. She was excited that she got to see one of Tink's friends from Pixie Hollow. So what's going on? Sora asked. The fairies home here in Neverland is in danger. I don't know what to do. No human has ever entered Pixie Hollow before. Peter said. Maybe my necklace can help. Rikki said then closed her eyes.

Rikki's necklace started to glow. Everyone who is human around her grew fairy wings then shrunk down to the size of a bug. Whoa! We're fairies! Kairi said cheerfully. Actually the girls are fairies. The guys are called Sparrowmen. Tink said. Everyone except Peter and Vidia looked at Tink in shock that they can understand her. Uh... I guess this means you guys know what I'm saying. Right? Tink said feeling a little awkward. C'mon! We need to save Pixie Hollow! Vidia said impatiently then flew off ahead of everyone else. Don't mind her. Vidia can be a little rough around the edges. Tink said. She flies fast. Thats for sure. Riku said. Thats because she's a fast flying talent fairy. Tink said. Fast.. flying... talent? Kairi asked. I'll explain on the way. Hurry, we have to get there. Tink said then flew off in the same direction Vidia went. Rikki and the others followed behind.


End file.
